


Xenoblade Cup

by Pragmatist_Antithesis



Category: Mario Kart (Video Games), Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Not A Fanfiction, ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pragmatist_Antithesis/pseuds/Pragmatist_Antithesis
Summary: Some ideas I had for a 4-track cup based on Xenoblade Chronicles if a 'Nintendo Kart' were to ever be created.Credit to u/Twilord_ on Reddit for prompting this.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Xenoblade Cup

**Track 1 - Frontier Village**

It starts at Noon Tower you have to climb up the tree, going through: Central Plaza , Kyn Shopping Street, the Pollen Orb Storehouse, the Middle Housing Level, the Pollen Works, Riki's House, the Archaeology Centre, the Chief's Residence, and finally Mysterious Sanctuary. There are many alternate paths up the tree, including an anti-gravity section outside the tree that skips the Archaeology Centre.

At Mysterious Sanctuary, you'll reach a glider ramp on the diving platform where Dabidabi is before the quest 'Getting Bigger', which you must jump off, going through the trees to Sparkling Pool. You must then drive through the Makna Forest floor around the Eks Watering Hole (with some Eks blocking the path like the cows in Moo Moo Meadows) to Twisted Tree Gate. The floor has many mushroom shortcuts.

At Twisted Tree Gate, you can choose to take a ramp to go on the rope bridges or continue driving on the forest floor to get back to the village. The rope bridges are faster, but if you choose the wrong bridge, you'll be knocked off by an Orluga! If you end up on the forest floor, you'll need to take an anti gravity section to get up the vines. Go through the village entrance to complete the lap!

* * *

**Track 2 - Colony 9**

Start at Mechon Wreckage Site, then go to the Main Entrance. There will be a fence blocking the way to your right, so you can't go straight up Tephra Hill. Weave through the Commercial District, then go via Central Plaza to the Residential District. If you have a mushroom, you can take a shortcut by jumping from the second bridge to the Residential District. Then, go back to the Main Entrance to go up Tephra Hill and into Tephra Cave. Go to the Mag Mell Ruins (using a mushroom to go through the Caterpie Nest if you have one) and go through them to get to the Cylinder Hangar, where there is a glider ramp back to the Mechon Wreckage Site to complete the lap. You can also glide over the path to the Wreckage Site on laps 2 and 3 to Anti Air Battery 1 for an alternate route to the Main Entrance.

* * *

**Track 3 - Eryth Sea.**

Use the Transporters to get from Latael Shore to Prison Island with Hovering Reefs 1, 2, 3, 4, 7 and Central Seal Island, then go up Prison Island and glide off the top to the Ether Plant. If you successfully land on the walkways, a free item box and a shortcut are waiting for you!Then go via Hovering Reef 10 to Khatorl Seal Island and glide off to get back to Latael Shore and complete the lap.

There are mushroom shortcuts on Hovering Reefs 2, 4, 7 and 10, and a secret glider on Hovering Reef 3 that takes you to sleeping dragon Isle, which contains a transporter to Prison Island.

* * *

**Track 4 - Sword Valley**

Start at the Bionis' Thumb, then go all the way to Galahad Fortress. The gates are all closed on laps 1 and 2, so you'll have to go along the top walkways. Mechon are all over the place, and will run towards any racer they see. If they hit you, it's gonna hurt! However, they won't notice you if they're already targeting someone else. There's an anti gravity path leading straight from Enalda Control Base to Glad Fortress's Rear Entrance, and a cannon in the Main Maintenance Bay of Galahad Fortress, which leads back to the Bionis' Thumb to complete the lap.

On lap 3, the gates open in front of the leading racer, allowing for a straight shot to the true finish line at 1st gate: the Mechonis' fingertip.


End file.
